Juvia's Girl
by AlienTurtleTutus
Summary: We all know about Ryos, Gajeels boy apprentice. But what about Juvia's girl? When Phantom disbanded, Juvia "graduated" her apprentice, they had different magics and this was as far as she could help young Siren. Siren decides to pay her debt to Juvia by taking care of the guild she loved so much before she "died" at Tenroujima. (Rated 16 for some sexual innuendo/situations)
1. Chapter 1: Joining Fairy Tail

**_~5 months since Juvia left for Tenrou~  
_** I am 6 years younger than my mentor.

* * *

Juvia Locksar is her name, she's a water Mage. It's a bit odd to others why I asked her to be my mentor, since I myself am a sound Mage. But many don't know that sound waves are 35% less potent in water. And, to be stronger, I had to improve on my faults. She attacked me, and I would do my best to strengthen myself. Besides, id owed the woman a life debt. She was my savior.

She sometimes even allowed me to tag along with her to her guild, Phantom Lord. This is where I met her (giant) comrade Gajeel, and his prodigy, Ryos, a shadow dragon slayer. Id like to think we were all close, like a family. When the attack on Fairy Tail happened, Ryos and I were "graduated". Gajeel and Juvia decided they couldn't teach us anything else and we all went our seperate ways.

But Juvia always sent me letters, telling me about her beloved Fairy Tail and her "sunshine" Gray-sama. But after her last letter, she stopped writing. She told me she would have to stop for maybe a month at most, she was going to an island called Tenroujima to become s-class again.

But here we are 5 months later and I'm worried. I haven't heard about anything even though I look for news on the famed Fairy Tail every day. Is shs avoiding me? Was it my last goodbye? But today's the day, I've decided to just go to Fairy Tail in Magnolia to see if her guild knows anything about why she hasn't contacted me.

* * *

The young brunette arrived in front of the large guild, it seemed quiet and slightly dingy, as if it hadnt been cleaned in a while. She pushed the door open with a creak, but instead of the crowded group she expected, it was virtually empty. In fact, the only people she could see were 3 adults, A teen and a child. The child noticed rather quickly and gave the strange girl a glare as she took a step in.

She nevously shuffled for a second, making her long brown ponytail neater and pulling up the ripped shorts she wore to cover a circular burn that her red crop tanktop didnt cover. She looked rather dingy herself, able to fit in with the guilds image, her sneakers were worn and the finger less gloves Gajeel gruffly gifted her were frayed.

Next to the kid were 2 adults working on paper work, one had a pompadour that seemed to droop and smoked heavily as he worked. The other was a purple haired man with a mustache. They were working so feverishly They hadnt even heard the large doors squeak.

But a rather large man (who seemed to be thinning, if his sunken cheeks are any example) at an easel looked at the brunette in curiosity, as well as the last occupant in the place, a young (but older than her)purple haired girl behind the bar. Neither of them recognized her as a guild member.

The nervous girl supposed the men doing paperwork were in charge, so she walked towards them. Her quiet steps echoed loudly in the near silent hall, not helping with her already increasing anxiety. The smoker noticed the rather beautiful girl first, when she was near the table, but the purple man was still oblivious. The girl came to a stop ans awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, not wanting to disturb the man's work so abruptly.

His guild-mate seemed to have no qualms about it, so he jabbed the Violet haired man in the ribs quickly. His head jerked up in a glare, and met the newcomer's eyes. He looked at the girl sheepishly, all glare melted off his face.

"Ah! Hi. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Macau, acting Master, for the time-being. How can I help you?" He looked the young girl up and down and smirked, inwardly commenting on her beauty.

"My name is Siren, and I'm looking for my mentor-err Juvia. I'm looking for Juvia, she was supposed to return from the s-class test by now right?" Siren shifted awkwardly as the mood dropped immediately. She shivered slightly as a chill seemed to run through the room.

Macau frowned and looked at the floor. "Haven't you heard? During their time at Tenrou island, many of our guild members and Master were attacked by Achnologia, a dragon. There was an abnormal concentration of ethernano recorded in the sea around the island that day. The magic counsel says that..."

Macau hesitated before looking back to Siren's eyes with sympathy, "They say that Achnologia vaporized everything on and including the island. No living thing could survive, let alone retain their structure."

Siren's eyes widened as tears filled them,she felt herself start to hyperventilate. "N-no! That's not possible, they could still be out there. Juvia wouldn't have died so easily! What about Gajeel, did he go with them?" The desperation in her voice contrasted entirely with the awkward quiet girl before.

Macau looked at her with pity "Many other guilds are helping us look for the both of them, as well as many other members of our guild but, there's not much hope. In fact, that's where many of our usual members are today."

Siren started to tremble, her heart had dropped and she felt like she was going to vomit. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling, and all she could do was imagine Juvia, her Juvia, dead! She stood like that for a few moments, crying as silently as she could, hiding her face until she could collect herself.

She looked up, eyes red and raw, and realized that many of these people must've lost loved ones as well, and suddenly she felt ashamed. "I-I apologize." She gave a bitter watery laugh, "You all must've lost loved ones as well, and I've done nothing!" and burying her face back into her hands.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Giving a weak smile, Macau said " Though there's not much hope, us Fairy Tail members are rather resilient! Im almost positive that, that lot is too stubborn to let themselves be killed so easily".

He gave a sad chuckle, eyes drifting over to the young boy. "We'll find them, we never abandon our nakama, That's the Fairy Tail way!"

Siren's heart and determination steeled, and she felt her hope spark again. Wiping her eyes, she bowed lowly in front of the man.

It was suddenly clear just why Juvia loved this guild so much. And Siren was determined to keep the place her mentor loved so much in order, atleast until they could save her.

"I'd, if it's alright with all of you, I'd like to join Fairy Tail, and help out in any way possible. I'm a sound wizard and Id be honored to join such a worthy cause,", And thus, one joined the family that is Fairy Tail, without much Moral boost, this girl become much more than just some "help".


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Years Later

~7 years since Juvia left for Tenroujima~  
I am now a year older than Juvia would've been. And it's safe to say, I've changed a lot.

* * *

A brunette stood on a stage. She is very different from the young and bumbling tween she was before. Her hair was now longer and thicker, set up into two half-bun pigtails. And her boyish charm had been discarded in favor of sharp features and grace. No more were the jean shorts, middriff tank top, and sneakers.

Oh no, the remaining girls of Fairy tail wouldn't allow it. Forcing her to go shopping and replacing her clothes for a Black halter dress with gold lining, she was the newest beauty of Fiore, and the high slit along the right thigh of her dress, exposing her black guild mark, just added to her appeal.

She had put her fot down when they tried to wrangle her into a pair of thigh-high heeled boots, and though they may sit in the back of her closet, she wears a pair of black platformed sandals. Gone is the boyish and cute Siren, she has grown into a calm, mysterious woman.

Through the years Siren had became close with Wakaba, the funny smoker, and it seems that all the stress caused him to lose hair. But master Macau's hair has been turning grey from responsibilities and those Twilight Ogre assholes pestering him.

She was introduced to Bisca and Alzack, and in fact, was at their wedding. And little Asuka adores her "Ariel".

Most of Siren's time is spent busy on jobs, but whenever she has down time she goes into town and performs. Asuka loves Siren's singing, dubbing her as the mermaid. Siren regrets the day she bought the storybook for Asuka. For now, shes been forever dubbed "Ariel".

Even so, whenever needed, Asuka is taken with Siren to go perform. As much as she may detest them, Twilight Ogre pays handsomely for her gigs.

Siren had become good friends with both Max and Warren, both are slight pervs, and adding in Wakaba and Master Macau, Siren has experience with brushing suggestive comments off. She does however enjoy bluntly replying racier comments just to see them squirm.

In fact, theys rather close with all the members left of Fairy Tail. Though she can personally understand the depth and range of their pain, they formed bonds in their adversary and resilience.

But the person Siren was closest to was Romeo. He's still quite a bit younger than her, but Siren took him on jobs frequently. She seemed to be the only one he'd go accompany without prodding from the master, his father.

Unlike the others, Siren never tried to make him talk about his feelings, nor did she waste her breath trying to comfort him without prompt.

On their first job he just sat at a dock and stared out to sea, and after finishing up, Siren sat with him. As she sat beside him, she tried to overcome her own shyness and open up to him. And I described just how much she admired Juvia and how she was Siren's role model. How she had saved her, and for that Siren owes Juvia her life. She even told him about her insecurities about disappointing her, and in turn, he told Siren his.

They were in similar positions, and in a way became eachother's biggest support.

When the guild was about to fall under debt, master swallowed his pride and asked the up and rising guild "Twilight Ogre" for help.

What no one expected was the unjust interest they were charging the guild. Now every month everone scraps together as much money as possible to pay the debt.

They visited a while back and trashed the place while Siren was out on a job. But she also missed the big news about the Tenrou team in her absence.

She'd just arrived home from her trip today, a bag filled with money on her hip, but despite her exhaustion, she had a gig with Twilight, and was determined to see it through.

Throughout the few hours she worked, the easily brushed off assholes and pervs, finally only having a single song left of her performance. The last song was a crowd pleaser, and this usually meant a lot of tips. Granted, tips were given by "making it rain" but Siren could really care less.

As she fished her magical Violin ut o the case, she saw a group of the Twilight's crew walking out of the guild and laughing about "Giving those flies all they deserve"

She knew that wouldn't be ending well, so she vowed to finish her performance quickly and get to the guild asap.

Putting the violin to her chin she felt her magic hum peacefully as her soundwaves spread around the room, pleasing and lovely. She sang upbeat and quick music, finally finishing, packig up, and picking up her jewels so she could get to the guild.

Siren booked it to the guild and as she approached the door, she was obstructed by a huge crowd, and her sensitive ears heard, crying? and laughter? She was sure Twilight didn't leave with a group like this, so perhaps they picked up more people on the way?

But then her heart dropped, the sound of Romeo's cries and her blood boiled. Siren growled lowly and dropped her bag.

Aiming at the large crowd, she yelled "Sound Wave: Barrier". Manipulating both the sound waves surrounding those assholes and mixing them with the sound waves of her own voice, creating a pulsing dome of white noise around them.

Siren grabbed her bag and jumped over the group, seeing a flash of pink hair in front of Romeo. The group of people were kneeling on the ground and holding their ears.

She smirked lightly, _serves them right for making my Romeo cry._ She took a moment to relish in satisfaction and then rushed over to Romeo, who looked at Siren in shock.

She then looked him over and asked " Are you hurt? Who made you cry?" before turning to Macau, who looked horrified.

"What? I wasn't just going to let those Twilight bastards make Romeo cry! You're his father, why didn't you do something?!" Siren stopped for a moment when she noticed he was crying, as well as everyone else...?

And that's when Siren saw him out of the corner of her eye. Teebo, Twilight Ogre's little ringleader was smashed through the bar, and multiple bodies all around, even a guy completely frozen. _If these are the guild lackeys, then who are...?_

Siren whipped around to look at the crowd of people she just trapped. The pink haired guy in front of Romeo was clutching his head and groaning. He was covered in bandages?

And whats that on his shoulder, just through the sleeve of his shirt. Her mouth gaped open as she realized, _I could see... Is-Is that a fairy tail mark?!_


	3. Chapter 3: Should i call you senpai?

~7 years since Juvia left~  
I was a year older than her and she hasn't aged a day.

* * *

"OH SHIT" SIren quickly ended the spell and many of the group slumped to the ground in relief with groans. She awkwardly looked back at her guild and stuttered "A-are they... Tenrou?!" to which she recieved a chorus of watery "Yeahs" and felt her face burn bright with embarrassment. SIren immediately turned and bowed lowly. Most of them were staggering to their feet already.

"I-I'M so sorry! I didn't realize and i just heard Romeo crying and i wasn't going to let anyone let my little cinnamon bun cry. And i was so ready to kick all your asses because i thought you were those twilight ogres and... Oh no! Youre all injured already and ive probably just made everything worse. PLease forgiveme!" Siren rambled on feeling feeling her face burn brighter, until she heard a chuckle.

Siren looked up to see the pink-haired boy clutching his stomach and laughing. Then heard a gurgly giggle come from Romeo and suddenly the entire room was full of laughing, crying, laughing and crying people.

Just then, Siren's head jerked back towards the group, as a thought just If this was everyone from Tenrou island then.. She scanned through the faces  
Seeing a sweet looking blonde.

a teen bluenett, too dark,

a a tall blonde man,

a brunette woman,

another bluenette, too short,

Gajeel... WAIT Gajeel?!

Her eyes widened in shock as she met eyes with the (not so much) taller man and he squinted for a moment before asking "OI! Aren't you Juvia's girl?" At this, everyone silenced for a moment before looking at her. Many of them realized that they didn't recognize the brunette, but one bluenette's head jerked up in surprise.

The girl, off toward the side, stepped forward, Gajeel only called one person that, and she couldn't see. Was it really her? She finally got through everyone and to the front, and her eyes widened at the girl- no, woman in front of her. Her navy eyes widened and she blushed a bit at the sight of the cute kid she had mentored all grown up in front of her. "S-Siren? Is that you?"

The brunette in front of her froze abruptly, her amber eyes widened and filled with tears. She lunged and tacked her former mentor to the ground in a hug. "J-Juvia!" Many people were surprised at the display, only really seeing Juvia show affection for Gray and maybe Gajeel once in a while. Nor had many of the guild seen their new member in such a vulnerable position. "I-I cant believe youre okay! I was s-sooo worried" Juvia sat on the ground with the larger (when did she get so tall?) girl in her lap, she absentmindedly pulled her hands through the girls pigtails "Juvia is fine. Siren-chan shouldn't have worried."

While Siren collected herself, she sat at a barstool next to Juvia and listened to their story, how the first master had lead their boat to the newly re-surfaced Tenroujima and to all of their comrades. She listened comfortably, awkwardly glancing to Juvia every once in a while, unknowing that the water mage was doing the same. And soon, it was her turn to tell the story. Master talked mostly, with chimes from Romeo and the others, but Siren mostly kept silent, that is, until she was mentioned.

" See, after Twilight Ogre helped us, their interest rates rose quickly, and without Siren picking up jobs and performing we wouldn't have lasted those 7 years." At this he stopped and grinned at her. A blush marred his face as he continued, "She even did photoshoots for Sorcerer's Weekly. Shes gained quite the fanbase! Get this, our girl is a model too. " Macau took a swig of his drink, and she decided to stop his onslaught before it got out of hand.

Everyone in the vicinity turned their attention onto the girl. She twirled her hair nervously, under all those stares and shifted awkwardly, before finally standing up, slapping her hand onto her master's mouth to push him back. She then took a step forward and bowed to the crowd of people.

"Ah.. Hi! My name is Siren, i joined the guild seven years ago and i have sound magic. But before that, i-" Before she could finished Gajeel walked forward and surveyed her, saying " She used to be Juvia's girl, back in Phantom. Was her apprentice, but back then she was _tiny" H_ e whistled lowly "Damn girl, you grew up.. Gihihihi" He smirked at her with a wink before laughing out loud. "Never though you'd get so tall, Hell! You're even taller than the damn rain woman!" He lumbered past Siren and took a seat next to Juvia who smacked him playfully, uncaring that he had just derailed the girls train of thought.

Many of my original guildmates began praising Siren and her figure as she shifted under the hungry gazes The speech she had only dreamed about for years left her mind left Siren at a loss for , a small old man was standing in front of her. He grinned drunkenly before hiccuping, " Aye! Fairy Tail's 3rd Master Makarov, nice to see- nice to meet cha" And shook her hand before jumping on the counter. At this everyone began conversing casually and Siren turned to go talk to Juvia and Gajeel, but felt someone tug on her hair.

Turning to see Romeo smiling at her, Siren was struck by how happy and at peace he looked. She smiled as he rambled on about Natsu and let him lead her over to a rowdy group at the side. He stopped right in front of that pink haired boy before saying "Natsu-nii, this is Siren. Siren, this is Natsu-nii" Natsu laughed before saying " So Romeo is your 'precious cinnamon bun'? " and shaking Siren's hand wildy. His hands were warm and Romeo blushed and spluttered. Siren rolled her eyes and smiled "He doesn't like when i call him that. But the answer is yes. Nice to meet you Natsu. I've heard quite a bit about you! "

Nastu began to tease Romeo as the sweet blonde Siren saw earlier smiled at me. "I'm Lucy and this" She gestured to the dark haired guy across from her "Is Gray. " Siren rose an eyebrow, amused. " Nice to meet you too? My name is Siren." Before turning to Gray shaking his hand and making sure to make direct eye contact with the nearly naked man in front of her. " Is there a reason your clothes are gone?" Wait, isn't this the guy Juvia is basically inlove with? She sweatdropped.

"Dammit! Not again." He cursed and began looking for his clothes.

That's when Natsu entered into the conversation again. "Ahahaha! Trying to scare the newbies again you stripper?!"

"Shut the hell up firebutt!"

"What was that ice princess?!"

"What did you call me!? Ice can be manly, you overgrown bottle of Tobasco!"

And then they began to fight. Physically. She raised an eyebrow before looking at Lucy questioningly. Lucy shrugged as if to say "it happens all the time". Then a shadow bopped them both on the head, hard. Both men landed on the ground and Siren looked in surprise at a red haired woman who had appeared in front of her. The woman was honestly very beautiful, her hair fanned out behind her gracefully and she had an aura of power.

"Why cant the both of you just get along?! Be polite, the newcomer is right in front of you!" Before turning her steely gaze to the newcomer. SHe seemed to survey the girl before shifting her brown eyes looking straight into Siren's and gave a friendly? Was it friendly? Seemed a bit intimidating... smile. "The name's Erza Scarlet, you were the one who made the sound dome around us, right?"

Siren blushed in embarrassment and shifted, before shaking Erza's hand and bowing her head. "Yeah, My name is Siren, i apologize for any inconvenience... I thought you were intruders." She gave a nod of approval, "Noble.. trying to protect the guild. I respect that. I can tell were going to be good friends." before noticing Gray and Natsu fighting again and stomping to go break them up.

Siren flashed a small smile at Lucy and waved to Romeo (who was watching them fight with a grin) before making her way back to Juvia and Gajeel.

Siren silently took a seat next to Juvia who was taking a drink and took a sip of beer herselfself before saying in a monotone "So, Juvia, should i still call you senpai?" Juvia spat out her drink and blushed heavily as Siren gave a small chuckle and Gajeel roared with laughter, slapping the brunette in the back roughly.


	4. Chapter 4: A love square

Siren sat at the bar with Juvia and Gajeel just catching up for a was prompted and told them about how she joined Fairy Tail and meeting everyone, before they had parted ways for a bit.

"Its odd, " Siren mused, "I used to be so obsessed with Juvia and missed her so much, but now that we are with eachother, we haven't even spoken much... Then again, im a very different person than i used to be. It must be like getting to know someone new. I supposed ill just have to deal with it."

Siren walked over to where Romeo was showing off some of his new flames proudly. She'd been taking him to a fire-sensei named Totomaru every week or so, and he's really quite skilled! Natsu said " These flames feel familiar though kid..."

Siren decided to chime in, leaning on Gajeels shoulder, "Totomaru-Senpai has been teaching him as a favor to me. But don't tell master okay?" And she smirked.

"Is that what's he's been up to?" Gajeel muttered smirking, at the same time Romeo said " Sireeeeen. You gotta stop calling dad 'master'. Our real master is here now!"

Siren tilted her head innocently, "Macau will always be master in my books kid. I have to show respect to my elders y'know."

* * *

A time later, when Siren was lounging around peacefully, all of of the sudden she heard a loud "Nani?!" And curiously walked over to flustered Erza. Hm, Siren chuckled, when she's not all powerful and intimidating, she can be pretty adorable huh? Once the redhead heard about Alzack and Bisca getting married she became even more flustered grabbing Max by the shirt and shaking him while giving stuttered congratulations. Siren leaned back against the bar and asked " Why is Erza so flustered?" A pretty little barmaid answered, making the brunette jump in surprise.

Her white hair had this cute little pigtail for the bangs and she wore a pink dress that displayed her ER.. Assets. Siren looked into her bright blue eyes as she said "She's mixing up their lives with hers." A tall muscular man who had the same hair jumped from his seat. " Congratulations!" His voice boomed loudly and Siren found she could barely hear the shorter haired girl who looked a lot like the other two asked if they had any children. While the happy couple talked about Asuka, Erza flailed around blushing and the brunette took this time to say hello to the 3 white haired people.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Siren, and I hope we can get along well!", Siren said once she turned towards them. She took the oldest's surprisingly calloused hand in the both of her own and shook it earnestly. The beauty giggled and said "My names Mira! It's a pleasure to meet cha'. This is my brother Elfman and my younger sister Lisana. We're known as the Strauss siblings." Her eyes sparkled and Siren found herself shaking hands with Elfman (Jeez his hand was bigger than my face) and Lisana, a preppy girl with a bubbly attitude.

* * *

Siren sat near Reedus, just watching him paint like she is known to do. When the teen bluenette from earlier, Wendy she thought, sat down in front of the brunette with a paper in her hand. Wendy seemed to visible deflate as she looked at the painting. In curiosity, Siren snuck a peek over and saw it was a drawing of the girl if she were older. Probably the age she'd be now if she hadn't been frozen in time. But Siren's brow furrowed as she still couldn't see what's making the young girl upset. Out of the corner of my eye she noticed Wendy grab at her dress in her chest area... Oh.

Subconsciously, Siren turned towards the girl abruptly, capturing her attention. The blunette blushed a bit and seemed to deflate more at the sight of the assets of the older girl. Without thinking the usually quiet woman prompted, "Wendy right?" The girl in question nodded.

"Are you self-conscious about your chest?" And she blushed darker and stuttered.

' _Ah, I probably should've been more delicate.'_ Siren winced internally. ' _It's fine, I can fix this!'_ "Because its fine." At the abrupt blunt words the girl went quiet.

Siren sighed awkardly before looking Wendy in the eyes "Your chest may be small in comparison to others, but you shouldn't compare yourself to them. Being curvy and tall isn't the definition of beauty. So, don't hold yourself to their standard." Wendy's eyes widened at the small smile that appeared on the withdrawn girl's face.

Gaining a bit more confidence, Siren continued, "You are one of the beauties of Fairy Tail, don't doubt that. Besides, at least you can sleep on your stomach comfortably!" She gave an exaggerated wink as the younger girl giggled and brightened up a bit.

* * *

Siren found herself sitting near the bar with talking with Lucy, Gray, and Juvia. Well, Lucy and Gray were talking while she was listening and Juvia was glaring? No, staring at Gray. When the guild doors opened to reveal a few friends from Lamia Scale. Many got up in curiosity but Siren was unconcerned preferring to stay in her seat crossing her legs as she turned towards them. Pegasus and Lamia were both big helps during the search, so Siren had gotten to know some of them quite well. Specifically Lyon, who's life goal is to get on both on her nerves and in her personal space. But as the guild are in their debt, so Siren manages to always be polite. Besides, Lyon can be sharp sometimes, and their verbal battles provide some entertainment, even if she won every time.

As Sherry talked about how Lamia Scale became 2nd rank guild in Fiore, Lyon walked next to Siren and nuzzled in to her hair obnoxiously. She gave a soft hnn before head-butting his cheek lightly, causing his head to turn towards the side. "Hello Lyon, long time no see." She said in a deadpan, but he didn't answer. Toby woofed playfully and everyone turned to look at what had caught his attention. Siren herself turned to see... Juvia?

Juvia turned to look back at him and he reeled back quickly bumping back into Siren and turning red with blush. He then strode to Juvia quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders and loudly asking "Is this what they call love at first sight?!"

Juvia's face softened to an innocent look of confusion as Siren's own eyes went wide with shock. Lucy looked scandalized exclaiming "He came right out with it!"

Juvia blushed and shifted uncomfortably and Siren jumped right in. She wouldnt allow anyone to make someone she respected so much so uncomfortable, debt or not.

She grabbed his arm and stepped in front of Juvia, raising an eyebrow at Lyon. "Can't you tell you're embarrassing her Lyon. I wont allow you to defile my mentor." She said as her gaze narrowed into Lyon's eyes.

Toby awoo-ed before exclaiming "Oh! Siren's getting jealous. Not wanting to share Lyon's attention with anyone eh?" and laughing loudly.

Her expression wasnt phased as she snorted, "As if! All I want to do is protect Juvia."

Yuka snickered unphased by Siren's words saying "Ah. So it's Juvia's attention you want."

At this she faltered and blushed very slightly as Lyon grabbed onto the girl's arm and pulled Siren into his chest roughly, causing her to hit her nose on his chest, unable to escape as he was fantasizing.

~~~~In Lyon's fantasy~

Lyon sat down on a couch casually. His right arm was around a kneeling Siren's shoulders and she gave him a sultry look, opening her mouth and moaning his name, trying to get his attention. His left hand was on an innocent looking Juvia's waist, she was on her hands and knees looking up at him in curiosity. Both girls were wearing wedding veils and Siren put a hand on his thigh blushing and looking at him through hooded eyes.

Suddenly a popper popped in his face, once all the confetti cleared his saw a dead-panned Gray, who said "I cant tell this is gonna get really complicated!"

As Lyon focused on reality again, his grip loosed and Siren was able to escape his hold and breath freely. She took a step back and straightened out rubbing her nose, a stern frown on her face.

Juvia on the other hand was hyperventilating. She covered her mouth with her hands and stumbled back from a dazed Lyon.

"W-wait this means!?" She clapsed her hand together and pictured a cloud of shipping chart.

A chibi head of Siren had arrows pointed towards both Juvia and Lyon and Lyon's was pointing towards Gray? Siren and Juvia? Lucy was on it too, she liked Gray? Wait why was Natsu there with an arrow at Lucy and Lissana?!

Juvia shook and screamed "Pandemonium!"

Siren quirked her head to the side in confusion as Lucy giggled saying "They've got quite the imagination."

And Gray seemed to deflate saying "Gimme a break" exasperatedly. Siren nodded and patted his shoulder to hand him the shirt he had just thrown in her direction.


	5. Chapter 5:Making it Rain

**__**Many people around the guild were slumped. 7 years of debt really puts a damper on the mood. I looked at the time, well its about time I go over to Twilight Ogre for another performance. As I went to go tell Mas-Macau, that I was leaving, new master stopped me.

He mentioned wanting to see one of my "famous" performances and waved around a magazine with me on it. My eyes widened and I blushed in embarrassment. On that particular issue, I was taken from a rather provocative angle giving a rather big view down the low cut shirt I was wearing. Not the best impression I wanted to give upon the new master...

"Besides" His voice turned serious. Mirajane and Erza stood behind him clenching their jaws in annoyance. The aura they gave was powerful and I couldn't help but feel... in awe of them. "I'd like to have a word with their master about this ** _debt. "_**

I bowed my head, "Of course master. I will be there to back you up."

I lead the trio to the heart of the city, where Twilight's guild hall lay. I lead them to a table and went to the bar. Though their aura of power kept them from being bothered or haggled.

I on the other hand, was my usual self. With a deadpan on my face, I walked to a bar. Someone slapped my ass and I boredly turned to look at them.

At my expression the man sweat nervously and backed away. After I requested a meeting with the master there, I began to work backstage.

I'd only have time for one performance today and I believe it might be my last, better make it count.

As I brought out various instruments I glanced seeing Erza with a slice of cake eating tersely. Mira and the new master spoke quietly. Well, ShowTime.

I took a deep breath a sauntered to the front, mic in hand. My aura had changed drastically. I now oozed confidence and sexual prowes with a power stance. My fingers twitched as I activated many of the magical instruments to play. Using my magic I made the waves closer together and faster.(Take a hint- victorious)

As I sang, I moved around the bar, pressing against men and women taking the jewels in their hands and slipping them into my boot. Once I was done with a person, i'd shove them away "playfully" and strutted away swinging my hips to my next victim.

Once I stopped at the new master's table, at the lyrics "stop your staring at my" I swung my leg onto the table where Makarov was grinning with a blush on his face, and leaned forward brushing my hand along both Mira and Erza's shoulders, causing them to blush and at "HEY! Take a hint Take a hint" I turned around to raise an eyebrow at the crowd of people staring at my ass before swinging my leg back and walking back toward the stage and ending with a high kick smirking.

As the crowd went crazy (even though I was basically insulting them the entire song. Oh well~ Hehe) and began throwing jewels onto the stage yelling "make it rain" and laughing obnoxiously. As I collected the money and put things away, Twilight's master was finally ready to see us.

New master sat on a couch across from Twilights. Banaboster was firm, claiming if we paid back our entire debt we'd have a clean slate. Master argued against him, seeming rather casual. Mira and Erza stood on either side of the couch where he sat and I stood between them. Mira remarked about the inconsistencies in the checkbooks, still having a smile on her face as Erza sternly reprimanded him to "take heed".

Master was fair, saying we would pay it all back in time. But then Banaboster started to get hostile. And yelled about the 5 members that were "beat up" when the Tenrou team came back.

And I felt the atmosphere switched quickly. Both Erza and Mira took stances and I followed their lead. Master remarked upon their guild motto "pay back what you owe" As he became serious and glared.

Erza's aura changed and she bagan to hum with power, her hair flying back as she looked stern again frowning "Pay back for 7 years of property damage to our guild."

I curled my lip and displayed my power, humming lighter than Erza but still enough to make many sweat, I lifted my chin and looked down at the man as if he were a bug, crossing my arms and saying "And unjust treatment of our guild members" as i bared my teeth in a sneer.

Mira followed next her body thrumming with dark power, the smile on her face becoming sinister and her eye glaring, "We're obligated to pay you back for all of that.

Last came master who grew taller and larger, for a second I was intimidated, but I realized this for his "brats" he was talking about us right? I felt my hear swell with admiration and even love for the old man who cares so much about everyone. Even me, someone he didn't know for very long, yet I felt accepted by him. My determination steeled and I saw both Mira and Erza transform.

I sweat dropped at how I wasnt able to transform. But to try and match up I stomped once and made the waves pound the floor, loudly. My body literally thrummed with energy and my hair flared out.

Master had Banaboster, so, Erza, Mira, and I got the rest of the bastards. I quickly stomped once more, and shouted "Sound wave: Tsunami" The waves of sound materialized with a light violet color and stormed through the guild, knowing down hundreds.

Erza summoned multiple swords in a pinkish hue and sent them at anyone and everyone before bodily flinging a person into another. Mira on the other hand flew. She flew and began knocking people into walls with quick swiped of her claws.

Long story short, we fucked shit up and made our power known. I was buzzing (literally) with excitement. Even though they started to attack back and I gained a few scratches, some asshole threw a chair at me and now my head is bleeding into my eye, but I was definitely the worse one off.

AS we walked out of the hall, we were met up with a grinning Macau and Wakaba.

Wakaba chuckled at me when I swished blood off my eye handing me a cloth and remarking, "Oye kid, y'dont need to be all tough now. You aren't the only one we got now." He grinned "We're your family! And we got your back!" Before his eye traveled to my ass and waggled his eyebrows.

I tossed the bag of jewels I had from before in his face before snickering with Macau as both Mira (still charged from the fight) and Erza simultaneously smacked him in the back of the head.

By the time we got back to the guild not many people were there, but a few were lingering. Everyone split off to do their own thing and I walked over to where I knew we had medical supplies.

I head footsteps follow me into the room and turned around to see Juvia with a concerned look on her face. She grabbed a clean cloth and shoved me onto a bed before wiping the blood off the cut on my head.

There was an awkward silence as she worked on bandaging my head. I pulled my bangs into a tiny pigtail, mimicking Mira's so that it wouldn't get in the way. I knew Juvia had something to say. She was coiled up in anxiousness and seemed tense.

As she put a bandage on my head, she sat down heavily next to me. She seemed to brace herself before saying , "Siren-chan wasn't at the guild when Juvia got here."

I smiled sheepishly, "I left pretty early with the Master to take care of some business, hence my cut. Thank you, by the way." I went to pat her hand, but she jerked away.

I blushed in embarrassment putting my head down, she must not like me anymore? Maybe I changed too much for us to be friends anymore...

Juvia seemed to steel herself and asked "Does Siren remember how she was with Juvia before Tenrou". My head jerked up and my eyes widened.

Of course i remembered, i had confessed to her the day she left. I never expected anything, i was too young and she was inlove with "Gray-sama", but i had to let her know. I was tired of hiding it. I had written her a song. calling it "Fairy Tale" to try to show her how i knew she wasn't mine, or ever would be.

She seemed to take my silence as an answer and remarked, "Juvia really liked Siren's song. Juvia thinks its beautiful." She sighed. "Does Siren still feel the same?" I sighed. I hadnt wanted to talk about this for a bit but it needed to happen at some point i suppose.

I sighed lightly, trying to put my thoughts together in my head and said "For a bit yes. You know I joined Fairy Tail for you. And when i grew older, i imagined you coming back an seeing how much I've grown. And then i'd wish for you to come and fall in love with me."

She visibly wilted, and i rushed to save the situation. "But really, i grew up, and though i did love you, and love you still, its not in the same way. "

She seemed unsure still, and i stuggled to make what I felt make sense. "They say the line between best friend and lover is very thin, and i just think that maybe i was on one side while you were on the other. And one day, i realized that on my side i was alone, so i'd join you on yours."

I don't speak much, to anyone really, but this was Juvia, one of the people i trust the most. So i'd tell her the truth and my real feelings as best as i could. She couldnt have forgotton how fumbled i am with words.

She looked up at me with hope. Her eyes were wide with an innocence i never really realized. She looked so young, when i was younger she seemed so sophisticated and wise.

I touched her cheek, leaning forward, she winced and shrunk back but i kept forward. And for a split second, we could've kissed. A young me would've jumped at the situation, but I really have grown, so i kissed her forehead and hugged my mentor.

She relaxed immensely and so did i, suddenly there wasn't anymore tension between us. And i was glad for it.

Finally we were able to talk as we had, and it was almost as if nothing had changed. She rambled on about Gray-sama and i listened, interjecting every once in a while. We talked about the song, she really had liked it. It hadn't fit perfectly to her situation, but she said it made her feel like someone understood her feelings.

As we sat in the sick bed, moved to a more comfortable position, i leaned against a wall criss-crossing my legs, while Juvia lay, dozing, head on my thigh, tracing the line of my fairy Tail mark peacefully. As she began to fall asleep, she sleepily requested, "Will Siren sing the song for Juvia?" And so, i did. Softly and slowly, while stroking Juvia's hair i sang. And to my surprise, she sang along to the chorus. (Fairy Tale- Alexander Rybak)

As i trailed off of the last note, i noticed she fell asleep. I sighed before shifting and picking her up. Juvia shifted so that she was basically hugging my torso as i carried her by the hips.

I walked out into the main guild hall, seeing Gajeel and nodding at him. He looked at me seriously for a bit, but after second he seemed satisfied and nodded back. I smiled softly, she must've been worried and told Gajeel about everything. She always was the worry-wort.

I walked out the hall and to fairy Hills, where i knew she was staying. As i kicked at the door, Erza opened up and looked at me in surprise. When she saw Juvia she seemed to understand and led to to her room. I set Juvia down on her bed and closed the door behind me.

After stopping to thank Erza, I walked back to my apartment before falling down onto my bed exhausted but happy.

The line between bestfriends and love really is thin, but as i see myself on the side of friendship, with Juvia, and all the desire i had for love with her just fades. Things would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6: Thigh Crushing Men's skulls

Sitting in the guild this morning was going to be much more nerve-wrecking today than any other. I hadn't wanted to even leave my apartment today, but I had promised Wendy I'd be there to help her fix her hair? The girl seems to like the way my pigtails lay, but she cant seem to do it very well herself, and so, she'd come up and asked me to teach her. But it had to be today! I blanched at the thought, **_it_** was releasing today, and no doubt people would swarm, just like they did last time.

A few years ago, a game company, something like "Fiore Fighter"? had approached me asking if i'd model as a character concept they'd had, and because our guild was so far in debt, I accepted. What i hadn't known, was how popular the game would get. In fact, the game become so popular, that it was praised in Sorcerer's Weekly, and guess who was put on front cover? Me.

The character I was embodying was a young girl who wore twin buns with a white cover over them. She wore a blue dress with a high collar and slits and golden trim. I wore brown tights with high pure white lace-up boots with it. On my wrists were bracelets with spikes on it. I believe her name was something like "Lee-Chung" or something of the sort. Well, as soon as the magazine had come out, people began to really love this specific character. Once people realized that I was the model for the character, they swarmed me.

It took weeks before I was able to leave the house without hundreds begging for me to "crush them with my majestic thighs" or for autographs. People even cosplayed as her and asked to take photos with me! And every once in a while I was asked to dress as her for promotional events.

Because I was a wizard, the company had no qualms about putting me in fights with the meatier men who were also dressed as characters in the game. It was the anniversary of the game's release today.

I was already called in to do a photo shoot with a blonde soldier character? I hadn't even bothered with the girls name. But we had sparred lightly for "action shots" and I'm sure at least one of them would end up in a magazine.

Every year around this time, I'm paid to dress as the girl and my popularity would rise causing my being swarmed. Most of the people seemed to think I really was the character.

As i passed a news stand on the way to the guild i picked up the new copy of Sorcerer's weekly. And on the front cover wasn't an action shot like i'd expected. It was an image of me putting my hair into the bun as i got ready for the shot. The blonde girl was asking a question and i turned to look at her mid-bun. The title read "Fiore Fighter celebrates 5th anniversary by announcing new sequel game!"

I flipped it open to the first page, covering my face slightly if anyone saw me and walked as i looked. The spikey bracelet on my wrist jangled as i moved. in the middle was a 2 page poster of our action shot.

As i approached the guild hall, i peeked around the corner before running in, hoping no one would see me. Immediately half of our member noticed me, and those who knew my situation snickered, the others simply looked on in confusion.

I rolled up the magazine, smacking Max lightly as i tossed it. I heard an indignant "hey!" but ignored it, trying to keep as much of my dignity as i could.

I looked around, noticing that Wendy wasn't even here yet and groaned internally. I went and sat at the bar, hoping no one would pay much attention to me. I sat near the weird group i saw on the first day.

A large blonde, Laxas, with odd looking others talking with him. There was a scowling light brunette in a green dress, Evergreen, i believe and the green haired man is...? Ah! Freed. Which means the loud helmeted man was Bickslow.

Speaking of, the man swiveled and grinned at me as soon as i'd sat down. His sudden lapse in words caused his friends to turn and look at me as well. I shifted a bit as i saw Laxas raise an eyebrow.

"Heyyyy" Bickslow's low voice trailed on smugly, "Siren right? Or should I call you cosplayer?"

He stuck a magazine identical to the one i threw at Max in my face, as his odd wooden dolls mimicked him saying "Cosplayer, cosplayer".

I huffed and grabbed the magazine opening to the next page and looking at him flatly.

"I don't waste my time cosplaying. This is a job for me."

I pointed to my name "Siren Musling" next to "Lee-Chung" just below the image of me crouching low.

"I'm not pretending to be her." I paused to close the magazine and put it next to my face. "I am her."

Bixlow laughed as Evergreen looked between me and the magazine in shock. I crossed my legs uncomfortably and Bickslow's eyes followed.

His tongue stuck out as he said "Woo! With those legs, how could i have not noticed?!" He pushed me out of my stool and i stumbled a bit before standing fully in front of their entire group putting a hand on my hip.

I was about to retort, but i noticed that Freed had turned around violently and was holding a hand to his face.

I tilted my head before getting closer to him and tapping on his shoulder, unaware of Bickslow's laughs getting louder or Laxas wincing in realization. As he whipped back around i noticed that there was a lot of red. His face was burning and he seemed to be bleeding...?

Bleeding from his nose? OH! Oh..

I coughed awkwardly before stepping just behind the large form of Laxas and sticking my head out toward him, saying, "Ah. I apologize for.." I trailed off unsure of how to finish my sentence.

But Bickslow interrupted, saying "For giving our friend here a boner. You should really be ashamed of yourself, walking around when your legs look like **_that_** " He stuck his tongue out again and i had the feeling he was waggling his eyebrows at me.

Not phased, i immediatly retorted "Well, if you have the stuffy helmet on, you could just be compensating for the fact that i am really giving you one by putting attention on your friend."

And i took a swift step to his direction and slid his helmet off swiftly (causing his hood to slide off too) and looking into, really pretty green eyes. They seemed to flash and glow for a moment but i must've imagined it.

I stood for a second looking at him smugly, not realizing how close our faces were, because yes, he was blushing, Ha! I heard a deep chuckle from the side. He seemed to blush even darker as i snickered into my hand. "D'aw youre so cuuuuute".

IN the middle of the word cute, i felt an arm drag me backwards, making me almost fall, and saw a flash of blue step in front of me. She was shorter than me even with her hat, so over her, i saw Bickslow's eyebrow raise in question at the Bluenette in front of me. I tiled my head and put it over her shoulder leaning to look at Juvia. "Err.. Juvia? What's wrong?"

Juvia's nose scrunched slightly in determination, and her eyes narrowed at Bickslow and the now recovered Freed protectively, before saying "Juvia will not allow anyone to defile little Siren. Siren is Juvia's little girl and Juvia will protect her from any perverts."

At this point, everyone listening quirked their head in confusion, Juvia had never really been protective of anyone like this. The girl usually reserved this fiery determination in her "love rival".

But i laughed awkwardly blushing slightly, stepping next to Juvia and saying "You don't have to do that anymore, Juvia. I'm not a little girl anymore"

I chuckled lightly, covering my mouth. "Infact, I'm technically older than you. So maybe i should be the one protecting you _**Senpai"**_

Juvia seemed to blush in realization, but took a seat between me and Bickslow anyways.

Speaking of him, the man laughed boisterously before grabbing his helmet back and putting it back on and saying "You don't gotta protect yer girl from anythin'... those thighs could probably crush a watermelon!"

Cana, who had been walking by, laughed before saying "More like the skulls of men" and eyeing my hips and sitting down at the bar.

"Oh, and Siren right?" I looked over at the girl in questioning.

"There a big crowd who want you-" She was cut off by a large crowd of gamers busting through the guild and swarming me.

I was blinded by flashes and was being hugged by multiple people.

I was sure i was going to die in the chaos when i felt two hands pull me over and behind the bar.

I looked to see Laxas chuckling down at me as i tried to smooth out my dress and look unruffled. "For someone with so much spunk, you sure were overwhelmed pretty easily."

Evergreen smirked at me in pity saying "Oh the paparazzi are a pain. Don't worry, I'll help you out. I have plenty of experience."

Whereas Cana, Cana was now getting people into a line and charging them jewels to come and meet me, a glaring Juvia next to her. I looked around to see if Wendy had arrived yet, but i only saw Bickslow laughing at my predicament and Freed who seems to refuse to look me in the eye still.

I sighed, letting my head fall onto the bar in front of me, the day hadn't even come close to ending and all i wanted to do was go home.


	7. Chapter 7: New New Master

Finally, after a lifetime's worth of photos and autographs, the large crowd had dwindled down to no one, as had my patience and desire to stay at the guild. Bixlow and surprisingly Laxas had been making sultry innuendos and blunt observations of my "fans" respectively, making it hard for me to hold character and not laugh. Juvia had been quick to shoot Bixlow down, as I wasn't able to comment.

As I lounged near the bar, because Wendy _**still**_ wasn't here (seriously how early had I arrived?) Cana, the pretty little brunette sauntered towards me. She was only wearing a pair of brown capris and a blue bikini top. Wait, so I cant wear anything higher than mid-thigh without causing a nosebleed but she's missing a shirt and no one bats an eye!? I huffed slightly in indignation as she took a seat next to me and began to count the jewels she had good today. Jewels from selling me out.

Turning towards her and snatching about half of the wad, i smirked before shoving it in the collar of my dress and saying "Thanks for the help hon." I winked at her pout, "You get half for organizing them for me." At my words she grinned in victory and clutched the money as if it were a treasure.

* * *

I sat outside gently pulling Wendy's hair into two even pig tails. It was quiet and peaceful, with Wendy asking questions and me answering. Instead of the past she missed, Wendy seemed much more interested in me and who i was. In turn, i learned that she was a Sky dragon slayer and even got to meet her sweet exceed Carla. As i pulled the last clip into place, i stepped back to make sure it was even and saw Lucy walk out to join us. I smiled and waved.

Wendy jumped up and turned giving me a small bow saying "Thank you very much Siren-san" I smiled slightly, before patting her on the head lightly, "Its no problem at all."  
Lucy giggled and looked at her own hair and quickly pulling it into two pigtails of her own, causing me to laugh lightly behind my hand and Wendy to beam, saying "Now we all can have pigtails!".  
"You did that surprisingly fast for it to look so good" I praised, admiring her work. And she smiled and winked "Thanks! I cant hold a candle to Cancer, but Im pretty good if i do say so myself!" Ah cancer, i believe she told me he was the scissor spirit. Or, something of the sort...

There was a moment of silence before a soft breeze flew by and Wendy threw her hands into the air smiling and exclaiming "It feels great being outdoors doesn't it?" I nodded as Lucy agreed, saying "Not to mention unusually quiet! It actually feels kinda peaceful. I snorted quietly as Carla said "Although with this guild, you know peace isn't going to last long..."  
"MY morning wasn't remotely peaceful. I don't think I've ever witnessed more than a moment of peace." I sighed as both girls laughed and Carla smiled. They had probably heard all about it from Max or Laki, the little gossips.

Natsu had arrived soon after disturbing the moment of peace. Arguing with Happy and Gray, who had also arrived at some point. Soon Max had popped outside to join us, picking a fight with Natsu, which made me wary.

"If were talking ability It's improved by leaps and bounds." Max said cockily.

I had heard about Natsu's fighting power before. It made me curious on how i'd match up against him, or even Gray who had a reputation himself. I stood and watched curiously.

Max and i had sparred quite a bit as training. Him with his sand magic and me in plain hand to hand combat. Though i'd admit he was strong and gave me a workout, he'd never technically beat me...

To see him easily battle down Natsu, made me wonder if his reputation was just exaggerated or if the time gap really had left those frozen behind in terms of power. Just as odds were against Natsu, he pulled through with a lightning dragon roar, causing Max to forfeit and my doubts to be squished. He was a bit unpracticed, but the kid definitely had power.

Natsu grinned and challenged, "Who's next?"

Everyone else backed up, but as i stepped up, eager to measure myself against him, he fell to the ground.

I had wandered out of the commotion, and took a seat toward the edge of the grounds, simply watching as Gray, Lucy and Wendy worried over their power levels. I winced in sympathy when they indirectly insulted Max.

Unknowingly, a young Boy and his parents were hesitantly approaching me. After some pushing from his parents the young boy approached me and tugged on my dress to get my attention.

I turned and at seeing the spiky bracelet on the boy's wrist, i smiled brightly changing my demeanor immediately, squatting down to say hello to him in character.

He seemed to blush before blurting out and rambling, "i-I love you! Lee-Chung, you're my favorite! Y-your kicks are so cool! I wanna kick like that when i'm older. See?" He punched out and kicked at the same time losing his balance and falling on his butt.

I giggled brightly and helped him up, asking "Do you wanna see me kick in real life? I can even show you how if you want!"

At this the boy seemed to freeze in shock. His parents quickly rushed forward and began trying to get him to "answer her sweetie". And soon i was showing the boy to kick correctly without falling or losing his balance.

Once he got the hang of it, he flashed me a peace sign in victory and knowing this was my character's signature victory post, i mimicked him.

As a reward, i took a step away from him (unaware that i had gained everyone's attention). I looked at the boy for confirmation and saw he was bouncing in excitement.

His parents brought him back a foot or two to give me room, and i began to do complicated kicks and jumps. Only paying attention on giving a good show and making the boy happy. I turned and did kicks in midair to show off. I hadn't realized that many people had crowded around me to watch.

In fact, I hadn't even seen Romeo arrive, nor did i hear him begin to tell everyone in the area about how great i was with hand-to-hand combat and how i was one of the most powerful wizards we had before everyone had come back before scurrying into the guild-hall.

I hadn't even seen the slightly impressed looks i was given by the new comers.

By the time i had thought i'd done enough, i remembered the victory move my character did. And so i ended by excitedly jumping up and down before flashing a peace-sign and wink at the boy and his family.

The boy ran at me and jumped into my arms, giving me the biggest hug he could. This time the sweet smile i flashed was genuine and wasn't based on being a character.

After another hug and a picture, the boy and his family departed, leaving me with a smirking Gray and impressed Wendy and Lucy. Natsu sat recovering near a tree.

Wendy gushed "Wow Siren-san. You looked really cool out there. You must be really strong."

I smiled slightly before saying " Ah. Thank you, most of those moves are used for show though. There wasn't any force behind any of them."

Gray snorted before saying "If there wasn't any force, could you explain the ground around you?"

I turned to see rather deep indentations of the ground where i landed and small cracks where i had kicked down at.

I gave a sheepish smile before hearing Happy chime in " It's because she's so heavy! Her weight gave force from gravity!"

Lucy growled and kicked the cat rather far yelling " Don't talk about a ladies weight like that, you stupid cat!"

As he cried " Waaaaaaah! Lushy's being mean again"

Both Wendy and Gray turned nervously, ready to apologize for the blabber-mouth cat, if needed. But I had simply quirked an eyebrow up in amusement. My lips followed suit and i retorted " Well, Happy, I suppose you might be right." And snickering lightly.

* * *

New master had gathered everyone into the hall for some sort of an announcement. I stood next to Juvia and Lisanna as New master announced that he was going to retire.

I giggled lightly behind my hand as i heard Wakaba shoot down Mast-Macau. And Gildarts Clive was announced as the 5th master, but... Isn't that Mirajane..?

Everyone looked on in confusion as Mira waved awkwardly and handed New master a letter. New new master had written that he wasn't the kinda person to be master. Everyone around me laughed boisterously at New-masters face.

As new new master, he ordered that Laxas be accepted into the guild. Wait, i thought he was new master's grandson? Laxas looked shocked and confused, but Bickslow cheered and Evergreen hugged Laxas in excitement.

Freed, Freed was crying as he exclaimed "Gildarts...What a guy..." I giggled quietly at their actions and the look on Laxas's face. Now who's overwhelmed easily?!

The next order he made, was to appoint new master, as master again...

He seemed to gumble as he yelled "Me again?!" And many people laughed again.

So, is he New New New Master now? Augh, these titles are going to confuse me!

Gildarts went out for a bit, but promised to come back when Fairy Tail was Fiore's #1 guild again, saying it was Master's last job.

He yelled "Jackass! Im not gonna let anyone else be master! Ill serve until i die." And then shouting for booze.


End file.
